My Hogwarts Story
by Keike13
Summary: There is a new girl at  Hogwarts who is Ginny's age oh and not to mention Ginny's twin brother  great another set of twins  Cody! What is going to Happen? I am treating this like an actual book. Rated T just in case ;


(a/n: This is a story I thought about watching HP4 it takes place during Harry Potter's 2nd year. Oh Ginny has a twin brother named Cody Taylor Weasley. Oh and there is new character you will get to know more about named Emily Shisler.)

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Letter.

"Emily! Wake up and come down stairs to eat breakfast with the other girls." said Headmistress Fields the care taker of the girls at Britain's Orphanage and Boarding School For Girls.

"I'm on my way." I, Emily Burke, said. After that I finished getting dressed, brushed through my hair, and went down stairs for breakfast. Hi my name is Emily Marie Shisler, and I am 11. My family is gone the only thing I know is that I was dropped on the doorstep off the orphanage with a letter saying:

" This is Emily Marie Burke, her entire family is dead and has no where else to go. We hope you take her in." It wasn't signed and no one saw who dropped me off so I live here at the orphanage, no one ever adopts me so I just live here for the time being. I really don't have any friends here. Every time I make friends with someone they claim I act weird. I never go any where with out the blanket I was wrapped up with when I was dropped off. Well enough about me and onto the story.

"Girls, let us pray and then we shall eat." said Madame Fields, "Lord, Bless over this food let it fuel our bodies so we may grow healthy and strong, let it nurture us to its fullest ability, Amen"

"Amen." said all the girls. We all then set down and began to eat. There are five tables big enough for 14 people to sit down 6 on each side and two on the ends. The tables are separated by age groups. The oldest being 18 but they are all Boarding School girls. The youngest person right know is Sarah she's 4. Two girls named Beth and Katie sit across from me they are the other two 11 year olds here, they are both here for Boarding School. I am the oldest here that isn't in Boarding School. Beth "whispers" to Katie; "Poor, little, Emily, has no family because she's ugly and acts like a baby that sucks her thumb and carries around a stupid blanket." That is a lie. I don't suck on my thumb I bit my nails but it's mostly my thumb.

"Yeah, she is so weird, no wonder no body likes her." Katie "whispers" At these remarks I get angry and I stand up suddenly and Katie and Beth get thrown across the room and hit the wall everyone turns to look at me and I just sit back down and eat my soup as though I know nothing. After that Madame Fields sends us all to our room to brush our teeth and wash our faces before our first lesson (the nurse comes to take Beth and Katie to her office) except for one 11 year old girl with an old little baby blanket biting the nail of her thumb.

"Yes Headmistress Fields?" I say.

"What just happened!" She asks loudly.

"I honestly don't know."

"This happened before, you know?"

"When?" I say suddenly confused.

"You where only three and you where playing with a baby doll when a little girl, who was six, came up and took it from you she didn't get flung all the way across the room however but she did fall hard and her wrist broke,"

"I'm really sorry." I say.

"It's okay she doesn't remember it."

"Why?"

"I will explain later." With that she sent me to my room and I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and set down and picked up my books and went to French class.

At lunch time I was asked to go to the headmistress' office. I was probably going to get detention for something I didn't mean to do. I don't even know how I did it. When I walked in she was sitting at her desk and I walked and sat at the chair in front of her and tried to look innocent because whatever happened I was guilty of it.

"Emily?"

"Yes Headmistress Fields?"

"You are going to be leaving the orphanage."

"What? If it is because of what happened I am so, so sorry I didn't meant to. I don't even know how I did it I…" I was on the verge of tears I don't know what to do, so, I cried.

"Emily don't cry it's a good thing?" I looked up at her wiping my tears confused. "You are a witch, Emily." she said passing me a letter. "You have been chosen to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I take the letter and read it. It tells me I am a witch and that I need materials from a school supply list attached to the letter. Also it has a ticket for me to go to Kingsley Station and to catch the train on platform 9 ¾ and that I am allowed to have a pet owl, cat, rat, or toad. Also that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore can't wait to have me at Hogwarts.

"Mrs. Fields what does this mean."

"That I need to take you to Diagon Alley." This should be fun.


End file.
